You Changed My Life
by chrissypink24
Summary: A new girl starts at Bullworth. She looks and acts differently than everyone else, but soon realizes she is exactly the same. FINAL CHAPTER! I love the way the story turned out and I hope you guys do too! STRONG SEXUAL THEMES
1. Chapter 1

You changed my life….

I pulled up my black and red plaid skirt. Making sure I laced it up just right. I put on my black lacy bra then walked over to the mirror to make sure I looked 'perky'. I slowly button my black shirt three quarters of the way up then pulling my red vest over my head. I walked over to my disheveled bed. Sitting down I pulled my fishnet thigh highs up.

"What the hell did I do with them?" I asked myself looking around for the box that held my new shoes. Finally after looking under my bed I found them. I pulled them out admiring them for a moment. They were black with red lace along the sides. I sighed and pulled them on. I walked over to the mirror again.

My shoulder length black hair was half up in two pigtails, a few red curls dancing among them. My makeup was dark, but not overdone so I looked like a circus clown. In other words, I was different. I knew that I was not going to fit in with anyone at my new school. The only reason why I was here was because my father got a job here in Bullworth Vale, and now I'm stuck. I grabbed my black bag and walked out of my bedroom glancing one last time in the mirror.

"Sapphira, why do you have to dress like that?" My father asked as I walked into the kitchen.

"Dad I'm not going to change who I am because that's the way other people are. I like being different." He sighed at me.

"Fine, but I am going to get you normal clothes, and when you go out into town you will be wearing them." He said in a stern yet gentle voice. I rolled my eyes and walked out the door. I walked down the road a little bit until I saw the big yellow sign that had a picture of a school bus on it. There were already people waiting. As I approached the group everyone stared.

"Who is that?" I heard a black haired boy ask his red headed friend. I turned my back to them hoping that the bus would come quickly so I could get the day done and over with.

"Hey, are you new around here?" Feeling a tap on my shoulder I turned to see a girls face next to me. I nodded. "Pinky Gauthier and you are?" The girl asked holding out her hand. I looked at it like I would catch preppy disease if I touched it.

"Sapphira Jade." I responded coldly.

"This is Bif Taylor and Parker Ogilvie." I nodded at both boys who smiled nervously at me. "My daddy told me about you and your dad. If you play your cards right, you might be able to hang out with us. But you cannot dress like that." I scoffed at her.

"Why on earth would I want to be like you? Let me guess, you are a rich snobby bitch who gets whatever she wants. You just ring a little bell and people come running over to wait on you hand and foot. And I'm sure you shun the people less fortunate than yourself. Am I right?" She stared at me open mouthed. I stared at her until I saw a tiny tear come to her eye, then turned my back again. I heard her stomp away and I couldn't help but smile. I stood alone until the bus came and got onto the bus last sitting all the way in the front. The ride lasted about five minutes but it felt like forever. All I heard the entire ride was how the 'weird girl was mean to her'. The moment the bus stopped I ran out and looked at my schedule. I had gym first period. As I stuffed my schedule back in my bag someone came from behind and bumped me hard to the ground. I heard Pinky laugh.

"Why did you do that? Sapphira are you okay?" Said a male voice. I turned on my back to see Parker standing over me holding out a hand. "Come on, I'm just trying to help you up." I put my hand on the ground and pushed myself up. I brushed the dirt from my clothes and walked toward the gymnasium. "Hey will you talk to me? I'm sorry about Pinky." I kept walking not slowing down or even acknowledging his presence. "I understand no matter how different you try to be you are one of us." I stopped and turned toward him slapping him in the face.

"I am nothing like you guys." I said storming away. I walked quickly to the gym and sat on the bleachers away from the rest of the class. As fate would have it Parker emerged through the door, and noticing I was there he headed straight for me. He sat down next to me.

"That hurt." He said. I glanced over and saw my handprint on his face. There was nothing that could hold back a slight laugh. "It's not funny." He glanced at me nervously. "Alright it kinda is." He turned and faced me smiling. I had to admit he did have very inviting eyes. The gym teacher made me jump out of my day dream.

"Hello class my name is Mr. Burton and I am your PE teacher. I need everyone to pick out a partner and make your way to the floor." Great, I try to stay all alone and now I need to pick out a partner.

"You know our dads work together. My dad mentioned a something Jade came from a different branch. And he did say that he had a daughter." I knew what he was getting at.

"Do you want to be my partner?" I asked unenthused

"What?" His face in shock.

"My gym partner?"

"Oh yea sure. I'm sure well be hanging out a lot anyway so better get to know each other." Great. He got up and walked down the bleachers trying to hold out his hand to help me. I made my way down avoiding his eager hand.

"Alright everyone got a partner? Great. No one is in gym clothes today, so I guess you will be practicing passing a basketball. Not too tough is it?" We walked over to the basketballs and grabbed one per pair. Parker and I stood about ten feet away from each other. He passed me the ball first.

"So what do you do for fun?" I aggressively passed the ball back.

"I listen to music and sit all alone. That's what I like to do."

"Any boyfriend or anything?" He passed the ball back to me. I fumbled for it but it hit my toe and bounced hitting a large kid down the line.

"Wow, well hi. Here you go." He said as he gave me the ball back. I could feel his eyes on my butt as I walked away. It made me really uncomfortable. "You know what they say about those girls right?" He said to his partner.

"No what dude?"

"They like to give whole football teams head so they can fit in with everyone else." They laughed and high fived. Mortified I passed the ball to Parker. He glared at the two jocks. Catching the ball he walked up to me.

"Don't listen to them." Tears began to form in my eyes. Before they trailed down my cheek I ran out of the gym. I kept running, all the way to the entrance.

"Excuse me! Where do you think you are going?" A deep manly voice echoed from behind me. I turned and as I expected a prefect was standing there.

"I need to go home." I said trying to stay as calm as I could.

"Do you have a note?" He asked looking at me. The way he looked at me was not in a way he should have been.

"Do you think you should be looking at my chest?" I asked. He stepped back.

"Are you a student here? I have never seen you before." He said sternly.

"I just moved. I started today." He walked up to me and grabbed my arm, dragging me with him. "What are you doing? Get your hands off of me!" I yelled.

"I am escorting you to the principal's office." He said.

"What? What did I do wrong?" I yelled again. Just then Parker ran around the corner. "Parker help me." I pleaded. The prefect stopped.

"What are you doing out of class?" He asked Parker.

"She was my partner and some guys said some really mean stuff about her, so I came to check to make sure she was okay." He said out of breath. It was obvious he ran.

"What did they say and what boys?" The prefect's grip got tighter on my arm. He loosened it after I squirmed.

"The jock kids said I would do dirty things to them so I could fit in." I said feeling embarrassed having to repeat it. He let go of my arm and looked at Parker who nodded at him. He put his face so close to mine I thought he was going to kiss me.

"I will let it slide this time, but I expect you to be back for the next class." He looked so deeply into my eyes before pulling his face away from mine and walking away. Parker ran up to me and put his arms around me.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I nodded.

"I just want to go for a walk." I said backing away. He looked at me with puppy eyes.

"Can I join you?" He asked almost pleading. I started walking out of the school gates. I turned as I reached the outside.

"If you must. I feel like I need a bodyguard anyway." He smiled as he jogged up to me.

"I know a really good skipping class spot. I have never seen anyone there so I think I'm the only one that knows about it." I held out my hand. He looked at it. He hesitantly grabbed it, squeezing it as he began to lead me away toward the beach.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A month had gone by and the jocks were still harassing me to the point where I stopped showing up to gym. Parker would skip with me every day, and would watch me all the time to make sure I was okay. Before I started here I vowed to not make any friends. But no matter how hard I tried to avoid him, he was always right there waiting for me. After three straight weeks of him tracking me down, I just started waited for him.

"Hey you." He said running up to the girl's dorm to greet me.

"Hey, how are ya today?" I asked in an 'I really don't care' tone.

"I'm okay, so you stayed here last night?" He asked walking toward the entrance gates.

"Yea my dad was driving me nuts so I walked down here. The dorm isn't that bad I guess." I said making small talk. I have never been a really friendly person, so I never talked that much. He glanced behind us.

"No prefects let's go." He whispered as we both ran down the road. Finally reaching the bridge the run turned into a casual walk. "You know, I think we need to find a new place to go. I mean I love this spot, but I think we should change it up." I nodded and kept walking. "You know you can be yourself around me. You can let down your 'I'm tough' image." He said sincerely. After a month straight, yea I should probably let down my guard, but that's how I got myself into trouble in the first place. "Sapphira I will pay you to hang out with me tonight. It's Friday, so we don't have to wake up early tomorrow morning." He nudged me slightly. I stopped and I looked at him, then to the spot where his elbow touched my arm.

"Why did you touch me?" I asked aggressively. He stepped back in shock.

"I didn't mean to. I bumped you by accident. I'm sorry." He said defensively putting his hands up in surrender. I sternly looked at him for a moment before smiling.

"What are you afraid of me?" I ask giggling at how scared he got. He sighed and smiled.

"No, I mean yea. Sometimes you can be a little scary, but I think that's what I like about you. Your mysterious, no one knows anything about you." He said slipping his hands into his pockets as we started to walk again. I had a really strong urge to slip my arm through his. We approached our spot on the beach that was usually vacant, and found a group of guys there. They all wore leather jackets, with the exception of tow who wore jean jackets.

"Hey it's the preppy little bitch." Said Hal, the chunkiest one in the group.

"Just run away Hal. You touch me I'll get the rest of the guys and we'll see who wins." Parker said angrily. I sensed a hint of fear. The whole group turned and walked slowly toward us. Ricky made his way to the front.

"You wanna come over here with threats? Don't make me kick you ass in front of your girl, Parker." He said pointing fingers from Parker to me, then back to him. Parker grabbed me and pulled me behind him. It seemed like he was trying to protect me. I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"I swear to you Ricky get out of my face." I could feel his body begin to tremble the closer the Greasers got. I started pulling his shoulders back, hinting that we should leave. He shrugged my hand away.

"Why what are you gonna do? You gonna run to the cops and pay them off to put us away? Is that what you're gonna do?" Ricky said pushing Parker hard in the chest causing him to bump hard into me. I fell back but caught myself before I actually hit the ground. Parker turned to see if I was okay.

"I'm fine, let's go please." He turned around to meet Ricky's fist to his cheek. He fell to the ground clutching at his jaw. The Greasers laughed and mocked him as he struggled to get to his feet. Standing up he put his fists up to defend himself.

"Oh look how cute he thinks he can take us all on." Norton laughed then uppercutted hitting Parker under his chin. Again he fell to the ground but no one gave him a chance to regain strength this time. The whole Greaser gang began punching and kicking him while he was defenseless. In a panic, I jumped up and without thinking I made my way to the center of the fight and wrapped my body around Parker's.

"No what are you doing?" He said weakly. He tried pushing me off, but I just clinged tighter and I felt blows to my sides and back of my head.

"Whoa wait a second. Stop you guys." Left's voice rang out. "That girl is on him like a shield. What a little bitch using a girl to protect you." He said finding and inch of Parker to kick.

"Fine rich boy, you can go but this is far from over." Ricky said as the Greasers began to turn and walk away. As soon as they reached the street I climbed off of him. Finally getting my first look at what they did to him, I had to turn away. His face was full of welts and bloody, his arms were cut up and just by the way he laid there, I could tell he might have something wrong with his ribs.

"Why did you do that?" He asked painfully. I ran my fingers through his bloody hair.

"The entire past month you have defended me. It was about time I repaid the favor." I said smiling slightly. He smiled back sitting up slowly. He traced his fingers on my face.

"They got you a few times, When I find them again I'll kill them." He said angrily. "I'm so sorry." I helped him up to his feet throwing his arm around my shoulder. He winced in pain.

"Are you okay?" I asked quickly. He nodded.

"I've been worse off than this, and didn't have anyone to help me." He said painfully walking back toward the road. It took an hour to get him to the infirmary.

"Get him over to the bed" Said the nurse in a panic. She walked briskly out of the room. "Fighting all the time these damn kids." She mumbled closing the door behind her. I gently laid him on the bed, then sat on the edge and rubbed his head. Every hair felt equally as soft as the last.

"You don't have to pay me but I will." I said softly. He looked up at me with a confused look on his face.

"What will you do?"

"I'll hang out with you tonight." His face lit up.

"Alright now what happened?" The nurse asked reentering the room. He just laid on the bed, looking at me, and smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As Parker sat up and started explaining what happened, I walked over to the small mirror on the wall. Inspecting my face, I saw a small gash on my left cheek. Thinking about how it got there I felt proud. I was protecting the only person who accepted me from day one.

"Miss Jade let me see your face." The nurse said, walking over to the counter grabbing an anti biotic and a band aid. I turned to face her as she dabbed the medicine onto the band aid and placed it gently on my cheek. "Alright Miss Jade, off to class. There is only and hour left until the end of the day. I gave her a disgusted look.

"No Nurse McRae can she please stay with me?" Parker begged sitting up in the bed. The woman shook her head.

"Education is the most important thing, off to class Miss Jade." She handed me a pass to give to Mr. Hattrick and shooed me out of the door. I walked slowly toward the main corridor and up the stairs. Standing in front of the Math room door I sighed and walked in.

"Miss Jade where have you been?" The large teacher asked. I walked over and handed him the pass and took my seat. "Fine open your book to page one eighty." Unenthused I pulled out the heavy math book and opened it. The page had many examples of different types of triangles. Staring into the page my mine began to wander to Parker. I wondered if he was okay. Before I knew it the bell rang, it was finally the end of the week. "Class I need you to do the problems on page one eighty two by next class. Don't forget!" He yelled as everyone piled out of the doorway at the same time. I ran out the door and headed straight back to the infirmary. As I approached the door I found all of the lights were off. I knocked and peered in but nothing moved. I decided to check the front gate. Quickly walking out of the doors I bumped into a body so hard I fell back inside. Looking up at the figure I saw it was Lefty, one of the Greasers who beat up Parker. Quickly getting to my feet I began to walk quickly away.

"Wait can I talk to you?" He said quickly as I pushed past him. Pretending I didn't hear him I walked even faster. I felt a tug on my wrist. "Please, I need to talk to you." I turned and pulled my wrist from his grasp.

"What can you possibly have to talk to me about?" I said shortly, wanting nothing more than to smack him across the face in front of the crowd of people leaving the school.

"I want to apologize." His eyes went from a blue cooler to a grey color. I could tell that this was hard for him. But I wasn't going to give in.

"For what?"

"For this." He said raising his hand to the bandage on my cheek.

"Whatever." I began to turn around.

"Do you know why we fought Parker today?" I stopped in my tracks, turning to the side, but not all the way around. "Those kids, like his friends, they think they have it all. And for the most part they do. I mean look he bought you didn't he?" I turned and faced him.

"What makes you think he bought me?" I asked almost offended.

"Why would a pretty girl like you go for a rich scumbag like him?" He seemed almost shy at this point looking down at the ground.

"He was the only person in this whole school to be nice to me. He was the only person to stand up for me when the Jock guys were harassing me. But we aren't together like everyone thinks." He looked up and I saw the blue come back to his eyes. They were a brilliant blue, it almost made me swoon.

"Can I make this whole mess up to you some how?" He looked a little nervous, but I could also tell he was confident.

"How would you make up for it?"

"Dinner tomorrow night. I have to visit my mom tonight." I thought hard for a good excuse not to go, but finding nothing to use I nodded. "Great uh, you wanna meet me in front of the New Coventry movie theater say six?"

"Fine, are we all set cuz I gotta go?" I desperately wanted to find Parker.

"Yea, I'll see you then." He smile and pulled a pack of cigarettes from his pocket. I waved and ran down the stairs. As soon as I reached in between the dorms I hard the mousey voice call my name. I stopped and looked up to the sky.

"Why me?" I asked quietly as Pinky ran up to me.

"Hey Sapphira. How are you?" She asked inspecting the bandage.

"Fine I have to find Parker." I couldn't help but feel resentment for her still.

"Oh Derby saw him and told him to tell me to tell you that he is waiting for you at your house." I let out a long sigh. "Do you want me to walk with you?" She asked, obviously trying to finally be nice.

"If you want." I said starting to walk.

"Great we can girl talk." She skipped up to me. "So what is going on with you and Parker? You guys are always together. Well, I guess only here but still." She said.

"We are just friends, we are hanging out tonight because…" Why were we hanging out tonight? After all of the craziness that happened I knew I said I would, but forgot why I was going to. Pinky looked at me in a 'you are really weird' kind of look.

"Well whatever you guys are doing tonight, I want to say that you doing what you did today meant a lot to him. He has liked you since he first saw you Sapphira, please don't break his heart." She said, talking like he was her brother.

"If I do it isn't intentional. I just don't know how ready I am for a boyfriend. I've never had one before." I bit my tongue. Why was I opening up? Pinky looked at me open mouthed.

"You? Sapphira, you are beautiful. How on earth have you not had one?" I shrugged.

"No desire? I really don't know."

"Well how do you feel about Parker?" I thought for a moment as we walked past the boxing gym. I sped up the pace; I really didn't like how open I was being with Pinky. The sooner I got away from her the better.

"He is really sweet, the sweetest guy I have ever met actually. I really don't know. I mean I might go out on a date, but as far as being boyfriend girlfriend, I just don't know if I can handle that right now."

"Don't even bother, if you don't want to be his girlfriend don't even go out on a date. I don't know if I should be telling you this, but he has already told his parents about you." She said quickly in the squeakiest voice yet. We crossed the street to go up to the park where we would go separate ways. I decided to just stay quiet and hope she would do the same til then. "Sapphira if what he has done for you this past month means anything to you, you will be with him. Things will stay exactly the same except you get to have fun with him."

"What do you mean fun?" I knew the answer but I was hoping her version was different.

"You know, kissing, hugging, cuddling, sex. All that. I wouldn't expect sex for awhile though from him. He's a virgin and I don't think he's ready." The word sex made her smile with satisfaction. I didn't want to tell her I was a virgin too.

"What would he do if I told him I had to go out to dinner tomorrow night with someone else?"

"Who?" She yelled so loudly that people on the other side of the park heard her.

"Uh, well I'm just saying if I did, would he be upset?" I could tell she didn't believe me.

"He would be devastated. Please just don't hurt him." She grabbed my arm tightly. I nodded. "Fine I'll talk to you as a girlfriend. Kiss him, if you feel anything try it out, if not then I guess don't." She said looking a little confused after she said the last part, but quickly shrugged it off and began walking away.

"But Pinky what if he turns me down?" She stopped and turned clutching her books to her chest. She laughed slightly.

"Trust me he won't." She said turning back around and walking out of sight.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As the sun began to set I ran my fingers through the sand, feeling every single grain that slipped through. Looking out over the water, it glistened shades of pink and orange.

"What are you thinking about?" Parker asked as his body moved closer to mine. I wave of panic rushed through me.

"What do you mean?" I asked nervously. He just laughed.

"I mean what are you thinking about?" He gently rested his head on my shoulder.

"I uh, I don't know." My nervousness was taking over in a big way. He picked his head up and looked at me.

"I need to ask you something. I think I already know the answer but please don't laugh at me."

"Yea I promise." I was so nervous my hands began to shake. I needed to take Pinky's advice.

"Will you come to my boxing match tomorrow and cheer me on?" I let out a deep sigh, but could help but laugh.

"What? That's what you wanted to ask me? Yea of course I'll be there. Oh but what time, I have dinner plans tomorrow I think at six."

"It goes from noon til six, dinner plans with who?" He asked and I sensed a hint of jealousy.

"Don't worry about it, it's no big deal. But yea I'll be there." He turned his body to face me.

"No it is a big deal to me. After what happened today I want to keep an eye on you." I grazed my fingers on his cheek and watched his close his eyes.

"Parker I'm a big girl, I can handle it." He slowly opened his eyes. I couldn't help but to look into them, they just pulled me in. He put his hands behind my head and pulled my face to his.

"I just don't want to lose you. Promise me if anything happens that you can't handle call my name, and I will take care of you." He whispered his head against mine.

"Of course." I whispered back my whole body trembling. His fingers caressed the back of my neck. I placed my shaky finger under his chin and tilted his face up. He smiled as he pulled me in and kissed my lips slightly.

"Are you okay?" He whispered grazing his lips against mine. I pulled him in and kissed him again. His fingers ran through my thick hair. I hand never felt this way before, nothing was going to ruin this moment. He laid me down on the sand, we made out until the moon was high in the sky.

"Sapphira, it's ten didn't you say you had plans at noon." The housekeeper Mrs. Hawthorn said opening the curtains the next morning. I groaned and pulled my comforter over my head. "No no missy get up." She said pulling the comforter down. I rolled over to see the portly older lady standing over me hands on her hips. She had been the housekeeper for my dad since I was young. My mother moved to France with her new husband and kids, so he had no one to watch over me. That's when Mrs. Hawthorn came into the picture.

"Shirley, when you met Mr. Hawthorn what did it feel like?" The old woman's face had turned from stern to shocked. She sat on the edge of the bed.

"Miss Jade have we met a boy that we like?" She asked in a motherly tone.

"I think so." I smiled sitting up in the bed wrapping my arms around my legs.

"Well when I met Walter we were still in high school. He was on the football team, but I was what you call a nerd. I liked him all four years of school, then when we graduated there was a party for the graduating class. Everyone was there, and we just bumped into each other and talked. The rest is history." She smiled as she reminisced.

"But what did it feel like when you kissed for the first time."

"It felt wonderful .Everything just felt like that's how it was supposed to be." I saw a tear come to her eye. I decided to drop it. She wiped the tear and stood up. "Okay Up and get ready." I obeyed and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. All I could think of was last night and kissing Parker. Here I was trying to be the outcast in school, and here he was standing in front of me, the most perfect guy in the world. As I showered I fought with myself about how stupid I was for not seeing him differently before. Walking out of the bathroom Mrs. Hawthorn walked into my bedroom. "You have a phone call His name is Lefty, something like that." My heart dropped. How did he get my number?

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey Sapphira sorry I had to call you but…"

"How did you get my number?" I interrupted.

"Oh I went into the school records and found your home number. But I was just calling to make sure we were still on for tonight." His voice sounded weird, almost like it didn't sound like him. Then again I only talked to him once, but still I would have recognized it. I shrugged it off.

"Yea. But look this isn't a date. This is just you apologizing for kicking me in the face." I said forgetting all about the cut that was barely visible in the mirror.

"Oh no I know. So six, same place?"

"Yea bye." I hung up the phone not even waiting for his response. I walked over tossing the phone on my bed and opened the closet. As I rummaged through I saw my now clothes, and my before clothes. I wanted to really wow Parker today so I grabbed my short pink skirt and my pink and black argyle vest and put it on quickly. Parker told me he would be at my house at eleven. I quickly ran to the bathroom and threw my hair up into a simple ponytail and put light makeup on. I looked at myself in the mirror. I felt cute, and I guess that was how I was supposed to feel. Running back into my room I looked in the closet again finding my pink flip flops. I slid them on and ran downstairs. Almost on cue the doorbell rang. I walked over to answer it but Mrs. Hawthorn ran up behind me.

"Get in the kitchen. Don't make yourself seem desperate." She said shooing me away. "By the way, you look very nice today Miss Jade." I smiled at her and walked into the kitchen. Looking around I decided to grab a drink. I walked over to the stainless steel fridge and opened it. "Miss Jade, Mr. Ogilvie is here to pick you up." Said the woman. I smiled taking a sip out of the bottle of water I grabbed and closed the door. Parker was wearing a dark red boxing uniform with a yellow stripe on the side. His mouth dropped when he saw me.

"Wow." He walked over to me. "Let me see." I spun for him doing a cute little dip at the end. He grabbed my hand. "You look wonderful." He said looking at me.

"Thank you. Mrs. Hawthorn I will be home kinda late, tell daddy I'll see him later."

"Okay dearest." We walked down the hallway and out of the front door. We were kind of quiet til we reached the middle of town.

"You know Sapphira you look really great today." I said glancing over at me.

"Well I hope so. I wore this for you." I said shyly. He laughed nervously.

"No you didn't don't lie." I stopped and grabbed his hands turning him to face me.

"Why would I lie to you?" I asked. He looked defensive.

"I don't know. I just wouldn't think you would wear something just for me is all. Last night was just crazy, like it was all a dream. I know Pinky told you to do it, so I thought you were just being nice." His voice was somber. "I already know that you will never like me the way that I like you." He let go of my hands and started walking again. I ran to catch up to him.

"What makes you think that?" He stopped and sighed.

"Because things just never work out in my favor. If I like someone they already have a boyfriend, or they just want to be friends." He looked away from me. I saw a couple walk out of Aquaberry and come our way.

"Please can we hang out after my dinner thing. I want to talk to you alone and not when you have a boxing tournament in a half hour."

"Hey guys." Pinky's squeaky voice came from behind Parker.

"Hey, look I gotta go I'll see you there Sapphira." Parker walked quickly away.

"Hey Pinky, hey Derby. Sorry about that we were having a difference of opinion." I said watching Parker glance back one more time before disappearing around the corner.

"Derby honey, go make sure Parker's okay." Derby nodded and kissed her cheek before running off. "Did you kiss him?" She asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Yea and I realized I really like him, but you told him that you told me to do it. Now he thinks I did it because I was just trying to be nice." I felt a tear come to my eye.

"You like him?" She asked in a serious voice. This was the first time her voice didn't make me want to kill something.

"Yea, why is that a bad thing now?" I wished she would just leave me alone.

"So you kissing him changed your mind?"

"Yea, it just felt right. Like all I want to do right now is kiss him again." Pinky smiled and hugged me.

"You can thank me later then go get him." When she let go I immediately began to walk toward the gym. Finally reaching it I saw Parker and Derby talking on the side of the building. Parker looked over at me. I saw Derby put his hand on Parker's shoulder and tell him something. Derby walked toward me.

"Take it easy on him. He has fifteen minutes to be inside." Derby said walking by me. I slowly walked over to Parker who was obviously crying. I hugged him tightly and kissed his neck.

"Parker I know that I have been blowing you off and being really stand offish. But I was scared. I have never had a boyfriend before and I just didn't want to hurt you. You are a really great guy and I never want to see you get hurt, especially not by me. But last night I realized I am ready and I want you to be my first boyfriend." I whispered gently into his ear. He pulled away.

"You really mean it?" I kissed his lips softly and wrapped my arms around his neck. He slowly slid his tongue against mine and grabbed my waist, pulling me closer. I felt something hard jab in between my hips. I pulled back.

"What was that?" I asked smiling.

"Something that you can take care of on a later date. I have to go inside and kick some asses." He smiled. "And by the way I will hang out with you after your dinner thing." I smiled and he grabbed my hand as we walked into the gym.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Five hours and lots of blood later we were getting to the last match. It was Parker against Bif and I had to leave to meet Lefty. I was giving Parker his water bottle and getting ready to say goodbye.

"Do you really have to go? This is the biggest match of the tournament and you're going to miss it?" He sounded sad.

"I have to. Once I get this done and over with then we can hang out. You can bore me to death with the story about how you beat the crap out of Bif."

"You promise?" He asked sticking his lower lip out giving me the sad face. I smiled at him.

"I promise. Go kick his ass." I said wrapping my hand around the back of his neck and kissing him. Everyone behind us gave cat calls but we were in our own world and heard none of it. Finally letting each other go I made my way to the door. Bif ran up behind me.

"Hey if you want you can use my bike, just bring it back here when you're done. I'll carry Parker home, because I'm gonna win."

"Thanks." I said smiling and rolling my eyes at him. He tapped my arm.

"By the way, I'm glad you came around. I was so tired of hearing him talk about how he didn't think you liked him." I pushed his arm and walked out of the door. The bright sun made it warm out, but in the distance I saw dark clouds rolling in.

"Please hold out until later." I begged grabbing the blue bike and getting on it. The seat was a little high so I could get on. Giving up after almost falling off, I walked toward the bride leading to New Coventry. About halfway there I felt like someone was following me. I turned quickly to see an older couple holding hands and walking. I kept going. As I reached the second bridge I felt it again. Instead of turning around I walked at a quicker pace. I saw a police officer ahead and figured I could walk close with him. He walked slowly but I felt safer knowing he was there.

"Sapphira!" Yelled Lefty from the movie theater. He jogged over. "Hey how are ya?" He asked breathlessly.

"Fine. So where are we going?" I asked.

"Uh I think this Italian place down the road." I nodded as he led me in the direction. " So you look nice today? You dress up for me?" He asked gently elbowing my arm.

"No I was at the boxing tournament and I didn't get to change." The presence was still there. I quickly turned and swore I saw Gord turn the corner quickly.

"Oh who won? Not like I care but it's small talk." I turned back around.

"Uh last match was Parker and Bif." We reached the restaurant. He held the door open as I walked through.

"Wow your buddy there was in the finals?" I nodded sitting down at the first open table I saw. I really tall, skinny, waitress walked over.

"What can I get you Lefty?" She asked dreamily. He snapped his gum and looked at the menu.

"Uh, I think a coke. Anything you want Sapphira." I looked at the menu. I had a big pit in my stomach like something wasn't quite right.

"I'll have the same." I said to the girl who didn't even look at me.

"Alright I'll be back in a sec." She said walking away. Lefty looked right at me.

"I need to tell you something." He said leaning in closer to me.

"Okay?" I said.

"You are the most beautiful broad I have ever seen. I am really glad you said yes." He sat back looking really proud of himself.

"Yea but I told you this was not going to be a date. I said it this morning." He sat up again.

"I didn't talk to you this morning." Panic flew through my body. Who did I talk to that now knew my number and knew where I was?

"You didn't call my house at like ten thirty this morning?"

"No I was visiting my mom's. I got there at nine. Why somebody say they were me?" I leaned in.

"Yea." I really felt uncomfortable and wanted to just go. I sat back as the girl returned with the drinks.

"Okay do you know what you want?" She asked looking at Lefty.

"Uh I'll do shells and sauce tonight, the big one."

"I'll so the same but small please." I said staring at the table. Someone was trying to mess with my head.

"Sapphira don't worry about it. I'll walk you back if ya want. I won't let nothing happen to you. Come on smoke with me." He stood up and walked toward the door holding it open for me. I walked through and stood against the corner of the building. He held out a cigarette for me.

"No thank you I don't smoke." He shrugged and stuck it back in his pocket.

"You know what happened yesterday was dumb. I wish I never did that. It just makes me so mad that that rich scumbag is keeping you around like some trophy or something. I know he likes the boys." I scoffed.

"What makes you think he likes boys?"

"I seen him lookin' at the Gordo kid like a piece of meat. I know their all inbred." He smacked his gum then took a puff from his cigarette. "Besides you need to be with a real man. Someone who knows what he's doin' if ya know what I mean." He winked at me. I turned away from him. As soon as we ate I was out of there. "Hey you wanna catch a movie after this?" He asked obviously not noticing how disgusted I was.

"No I have to get home. I was out late last night and my dad was pretty upset."

"Lefty your order is almost up." The waitress stuck her head out of the door.

"Thanks I'm almost done." He said taking another drag. After one more the flicked his cigarette into the road and held out his hand. I walked over to the door and opened it. "What's wrong?" He asked as we sat back down.

"I just want to eat so I can go." I said impatiently as the girl walked over with two plates of pasta.

"Enjoy." She said placing them on the table. I picked up my fork and stabbed a shell bringing it to my mouth. Glancing up at him I saw him shoveling shells into his mouth like he hadn't eaten in years. I rolled my eyes and ate. About ten minutes later we were both done and the check was sitting on the edge of the table. He reached over and grabbed it. He whistled loudly as the girl rushed back.

"Put it on my tab." He said handing the check to her.

"I wish I could but the boss says unless you pay off the balance you can't put anymore on it. I'm sorry." She whispered quietly. I kind of felt bad. This cocky guy couldn't even pay for a ten dollar dinner.

"How much is the tab?" I asked.

"Two hundred forty seven dollars." The girl said without blinking. I was in shock because she told me so quick. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my credit card.

"Put it on my card." I said looking at her and nodding. Lefty looked embarrassed.

"No what are you doin'" He asked almost angrily.

"Just say thank you and I'm going to go home. I really have to be home early." The girl slid the card through the machine and printed out the receipt. I have always been fortunate to have enough money to pay for things, now I feel like you need this more then I do." He looked at me still embarrassed. I signed to receipt and grabbed my card. I got up and walked outside.

"Sapphira thank you."

"You're welcome. Not all preppy kids are rich scumbags." I said. He laughed a little.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" He asked again. But politely this time.

"I'm all set. I need to think about a few things." It was the truth. We walked to the movie theater together.

"Thank you again for this. I hugged him and walked toward the bridge. I smiled knowing I did the right thing. I would have bought a purse or something that I wouldn't use in a month. As I reached the wooden fence just before crossing the bridge I felt a hand grab my mouth and pull me into the alleyway.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**WARNING GRAPHIC SEXUAL THEMES:**** Do not read on if easily offended**

I woke up in a room that smelled like mildew. I opened my eyes to see nothing but darkness.

"So you gonna go first?" The first one asked. I felt a hand move up my leg. I tried to move but found my hands and legs were tied. I tried to make noise but my mouth was gagged. I realized I had been kidnapped. "Oh she's awake. You ready to have fun sweetheart?" I felt something cold go under my shirt. I tried to shake whatever it was off of me.

"Easy there this thing will hurt ya." The second voice said. I heard my shirt rip and felt the cool air on my bare chest. "Nice." I felt a hand grab my breast. I thrashed around more but no matter what I couldn't get the hand off.

"Ooo she's a feisty one. This should be fun." Finally the hand let go. "So you or me?"

"You can go. I'll stand outside." I heard the door open and tried screaming as loud as I could, but the door closed just as quickly as it opened.

"Alright. Now what should we do?" The man said sticking his hands up my skirt. Then I felt his mouth bite down on my nipple. I moved again feeling the gag begin to loosen up. "I know what I wanna do. I'm going to take this off and you won't make any noise now will you?" He asked as I felt the sharp pointy object stick into my side. I nodded. The man then picked up my head and removed the gag, not moving the knife. I breathed in heavily from lack of oxygen. Then a soft object was thrusted into my mouth. "You like that huh? You like my big cock in your mouth huh?" The man said as he pulled it in and out of my mouth. I began to gag and threw up. He didn't stop. He kept going until he finished in my mouth. I immediately spit it out and did the one thing that came to mind.

"PARKER!" I screamed. I knew he wouldn't hear me but he told me if I yelled he would be right there.

"Shut the fuck up bitch!" The man yelled sticking a pillow over my face. "Now I'm going to fuck you and you are going to love it." He said ripping my skirt off one handed.

"What's going on you need help?" The other guy ran in.

"Yea help me put this back on her." I heard him run over and he picked my head up as the other man tied the gag very tightly around my head. I heard the door open again. "What the fuck you want?"

"Let her go guys." It sounded like Lefty. "She's not one of them."

"Then why did she said his name? Huh answer me that one! Fuck behind you!" I felt the man jump off of me. I tried untying the ties around my wrists. No matter how much I moved nothing worked. I heard people fighting outside and knew this would be my only chance. I tried again but this time I felt and extra set of hands.

"I got you Sapphira." Gord's voice said from above me. As soon as he got me untied he did my gag then my feet. I took the blindfold off and saw a broken down motel room with holes in the walls. I began to cry. Gord ran and sat with me hugging me tightly.

"You don't know what they were going to do to me. Where's Parker?" I cried. Gord pulled a sheet over me.

"He's right outside. I should get him. He will kill someone if I don't I'll be right back." He ran outside as I cried harder and harder. A minute later Parker ran through the door. He ran over and hugged me so tightly I couldn't breathe.

"I am so glad I had Gord follow you. Why did you come here?" I cried harder.

"I told Lefty he could make up for kicking me in the face by taking me to dinner. I knew it was stupid." I sobbed.

"I have you now. Come on I'll get you home." He helped me up and tied the dirty sheet around me.

"Can I stay at your house? My dad won't be home he's on a trip." I begged. "Please?" He escorted me outside without answering. I saw Bryce and Lefty fighting. I walked over. "Leave him alone Bryce he had nothing to do with it." I screamed. They kept fighting like I didn't say anything. I grabbed Bryce's arm and turned him around punching him square in the nose. "I SAID LEAVE HIM ALONE HE HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH IT!" Parker pulled me back.

"Sapphira! Come on." He pulled me back toward the path leading to the bridge. As we were away from the fighting he stopped me. "Did they hurt you?"

"Kinda but I'm okay." I rubbed my arms.

"Did they, you know?"

"No Lefty came in just in time. Did you hear me?"

"What?" He looked confused.

"You told me if I was in trouble to call your name. I did and you came." I looked at him with admiration. He looked angrily back toward the fight.

"I was right on the other side of the wall. I heard you scream my name, I ran as fast as I could to save you. I am so sorry this happened to you. Two days in a row, things that I could have prevented." I placed my hand on his forearm.

"There was nothing you could have done differently about this." I looked into his caring eyes.

"No there was. I should have done this last night." He looked at the sky for a moment then closed his eyes letting out a deep sigh. Slowly he looked back at me.

"What should you have done last night?" I stepped back. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back toward him.

"You going to think I'm stupid and crazy but, I have to say this. Sapphira I am in love with you. I have been since that day you slapped me in the face. There is just something about you I am drawn to and I cannot fight the feeling. I've been trying to because I never thought you would go for me. I wish this was a more romantic situation but…" I placed my finger to his lips.

"Please, not now. Let me stay with you tonight?" I asked again. He placed his forehead against mine. "I'll feel safer. Please?"

"How are you going to tell your housekeeper?"

"She won't be there. She leaves at ten. Just as long as I go home and get clothes she won't even know I'm not staying at home. Why will your parents care?" He looked down at the ground.

"They won't even notice. My dad is with your dad, and my mom might not even be home." I felt for my back pocket.

"Oh my God my credit card is in my skirt. I need that and my cell phone." I started to run back. Parker grabbed me.

"No way, I do not want you going back there." He pulled out his cell phone. He dialed. "Gord grab Sapphira's clothes? Oh you did. Alright see you in a sec." He hung up the phone. Gord walked around the corner, my clothes in his hand.

"Did they hurt you?" He asked holding them up. I saw my outfit was slashed. I shook my head. Just seeing the clothes I wanted to burn them. Parker saw I was getting upset again and grabbed them from him. He pulled the cell phone and credit card from the pockets sticking them in his pocket. He took the clothes and tossed them over the high wooden wall. Gord walked over and rubbed my back. "I'm sorry I didn't call them sooner."

"Gord thank you for doing it when you did." I turned and hugged him.

"I owe you big time." Parker said pulling me back. "I'll call us a cab." He carried me to the road where we sat until the yellow car pulled up.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was now Christmas time. The motel thing had been forgotten for the most part. Parker was still trying to figure out who the first guy was. He stayed at my house that night and asked me out. Of course I said yes and we spent every single moment we could together. One because we wanted to and two, he felt more protective over me. So I was invited to go to Parker's parent's condo in Vermont for Christmas, and I was spending the night before we left, with him.

I walked around the huge bedroom. Parker's bedroom was more like an apartment. He had a kitchen, living room, bathroom and bedroom. He walked out of the bathroom with just a big blue towel around his waist with his wet hair over his forehead. I walked over to him and traced the ripples on his stomach. I could tell he felt a little uncomfortable, but he didn't stop me. He just looked at me. As I ran my fingers down the middle of his abs the line disappeared under the towel. I pulled my hand back and looked up at him. He sighed deeply.

"Why do you do this to me?" He asked. I shrugged and walked over to his big puffy couch. I sat down and turned on the TV. A moment later he walked over and sat next to me. "No you cannot do that then walk away. God you drive me crazy." I kept looking at the TV like I wasn't listening.

"I know." I said slyly. He grabbed the remote and turned the TV off and pushed me over, climbing on top of me. I giggled.

"Do you know what I should do?" He used his sexy voice. There was a knock on the door and his mother walked in. He jumped back adjusting his disheveled towel.

"Oh good Sapphira you're here. We are leaving at six so don't stay up too late okay? I mean you can sleep in the car but you have to be in there first."

"Mom one she is here all the time so don't sound surprised when she's here now, and two can you wait for a response before just walking in?" His mom walked back to the door.

"Parker I left you condoms in your night stand." She said closing the door behind her. He closed his eyes and faced the ceiling.

"She loves to embarrass me."

"Parker, don't worry about it, I still love you regardless." He smiled and kissed me. Pushing me over again.

"So where was I? Oh yea I know." He pulled my shirt up slowly. As soon as it was over my face and I couldn't move he blew a raspberry on my stomach. He pulled my shirt back down and laughed. I pushed him off of me and sat up.

"You are such a jerk!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry." He continued laughing. Let me change then we can watch a movie or something."

"Alright. I guess but you are still a jerk."

"I'll make it up to you." He walked to his closet. A minute later he walked out wearing a pair of boxing shorts. Sitting back down next to me he grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. He flipped for a few minutes before deciding on a horror movie. He placed the remote on the coffee table in front of him and turned toward me. "Take off your shirt." I just looked at him. "Trust me."

"Yea last time I did that you spit on me." I took off my shirt.

"Now lay on your stomach." I did and I felt his legs on either side of me. Then his warm soft hands rub up and down my back. After five minutes of him massaging me I was asleep.

I woke up to a knock on the door. Immediately I sat up and looked around. He must have carried me to the bed. I saw him sleeping soundly next to me. As the knock came again I jumped out of the bed and ran to the door. I peeked my head out.

"It's five time to get up." Mrs. Ogilvie said groggily.

"Okay. I'm getting him up now." She just walked away. I closed the door and walked over to the nightstand that had a small lamp on it. I turned on the light and watched him sleep for a few minutes. After a few minutes I gently rubbed his arms. "Parker, it's time to get up." I said softly. He stirred slightly. I leaned over and kissed his temple. He stirred more and sat up looking frantic.

"Are you okay?" He asked nervously.

"Yea except you almost knocked me out. Your mom says it's time to get up." He flopped back down.

"Ugh, I had the worst dream that you stayed last night and when I woke up you were gone. There was a note that said it's over." He said leaning on his elbows.

"Parker I would never do that. If things were not working out I would tell you. Plus I'm not planning on leaving you anyway." He laid back down and closed his eyes.

"Good, wait til you see what I got you for Christmas."

"What is it?" I asked laying next to him on my stomach. He turned toward me and placed his pointer finger on my nose.

"I'm not telling. You have to wait two days. That's almost how long it will take to get up there. My mom and her pit stops."

"Two days in a car?" I said sitting up.

"No it's like six hours, but with my mom we have to stop every few feet so she can get more booze or pee." He sat up again this time bringing his feet to the side of the bed. He stood up and stretched. His wonderful back flexing. I stood up and walked to the bathroom. As I was peeing Parker walked in. "Come on I gotta go." He did a cute little dance. I stood up and walked over to the sink has he held the wall to stand up. I brushed my teeth quickly and walked out grabbing the bag that I packed my mp3 player and a book in.

"Are you almost done?" I asked holding the bag. He walked out of the bathroom and looked at me.

"What are you doing? Put that bag down." He said grabbing the bag and putting it back down. "I carry that stuff. I'm your boyfriend. It's my job. If I don't do that then what good am I?" He said as he pulled me close for a kiss. After he pulled away I looked into his eyes.

"Parker I love you. Your job is to be with me forever." He smiled and kissed me again. There was another knock on the door.

"Let's go guys!" He mother yelled from the other side. He pulled away and ran to his closet coming out five minutes later wearing running pants and a long sleeve t-shirt. He grabbed my bag and led me out of the room. As we got outside I realized I should have not packed my jacket. But we quickly got into the giant SUV. His father must have started it awhile ago because it was warm. I still cuddled up close to Parker. After a few minutes his parents got in and we were off.

"Oh son by the way we are picking up Gord. He is staying for a few days while his parents are out of town." His dad said as we backed out of the driveway. We looked at each other.

"Okay sounds good." He said looking nervously at me. I felt really confused but dropped it. A few houses over Gord piled in and we headed for the highway and sat in the SUV for the next seven hours to Vermont.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

As we arrived at the condo we saw at least a foot of snow laying there to greet us. We quickly got out and ran to the door. As I walked in I stopped and looked around. It was not at all was I was expecting. The condo was about the size of a small two story house. As you walked in you were in the giant living room area that had three couches and a twelve foot Christmas tree against the window. Looking up you could see the stairs climbed up another story and the long hallway with two doors. Beyond the couches was the kitchen with a bar around it. And to the right of the room was another door.

"Parker Sapphira you two will be staying in the second room. Gord you'll be down here." His father said as we all were in. Parker looked at his father and glowed.

"We get to room together and we get the master bedroom?" He asked in astonishment. His father nodded. He carried my bag upstairs and showed me the room. As you walked in there was a platform with a huge canopy bed. Looking to the right was a deck overlooking the mountain we were staying on, and to the right was a walk in closet, a Jacuzzi, and a door to the bathroom. I dropped to the floor and looked around.

"Are you serious?" I asked still taking it all in.

"I mean the other bedroom is just as nice but no deck." He smiled. I stood up and walked up the one stair to get to the bed. I sat down and felt it was very comfortable. I laid down and closed my eyes.

"Hey guys can you come down for a minute?" His father yelled up. I stood up and followed Parker down the stairs. "Sit down please." He gestured to the couches. Parker Gord and I sat. "Alright rules. If you go out no one is to leave without a cell phone. You might not get service everywhere but it still has a GPS to track you down if you get stuck somewhere. If you drink please stay here, last year was a disaster with Justin. When I leave two days after Christmas you have the option to stay or to go home. But I am leaving at three because I have a business meeting at twelve. And last rule if you do not come home with me no parties on new years. At home I can deal with it; here I won't be able to. So those are the rules. You are free to go. Parker, can I talk to you a second?" Parker stood up and followed his dad into the kitchen.

"So you like it here?" Gord asked slouching on the couch.

"Yea this is really beautiful. I wanted to talk to you about being here. You told me your parents were throwing a big Christmas party. But his dad said they are out of town." Gord opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Parker needs me this year." I looked at him defensively.

"Isn't that what I'm here for?"

"No he needs me here because of you. You'll see" He closed his eyes again.

"No what does that mean?" He shrugged and smiled. Parker walked back looking really pale. "Am I annoying you or something?" Gord picked his head up.

"No I didn't say that. Sapphira trust me he isn't going to break up with you, I just said he needs me. You know like for support." I looked over at Parker who gave Gord a dirty look.

"Can I talk to you a minute?" Parker asked through gritted teeth to Gord. Gord nodded and walked with Parker to Gord's room. Parker shut the door behind them. I sat waiting for them to come back.

"Hello Miss Sapphira how are you doing?" Asked Parker's mom as she plopped down next to me.

"I'm okay, how are you Mrs. Ogilvie?" She turned toward me and placed her hand on mine.

"Oh dear call me mom. You are the sweetest girl. I am so glad that you gave in and dated my son. He loves you so much." She said slightly hugging me. "You know sweety I have seen a big change in you. When I first saw you, you were wearing these gothic clothes, but look at you now. You are a beautiful girl. Parker is very lucky to have you."

"Yea some of the boys at school think so too. I guess Bif is a little upset, but he had opportunity for a month to try to get to know me. He just didn't even try." The door opened and Parker and Gord walked out.

"Sapphira you wanna go for a walk or something?" Parker asked impatiently. Parker's mom gestured for me to go. I stood up.

"Yea sure, where?" I asked heading to the stairs.

"I don't know just a walk."

"Yea let me put heavier clothes on. I'll be right back."

"No I need to too. Gord you get ready too." Parker walked up the stairs behind me and followed me to the bedroom. I walked over and unzipped my bag rustling through it until I found my snow pants and a sweater. "Damn it, Sapphira what did he tell you?" Parker asked throwing a shirt to the floor.

"Nothing he said you needed him for support, I asked him what for and he said me. That's it. That's when you came back. Why what the hell is going on?" I asked demanding that he tell me. He looked away and began going through his bag again.

"Nothing, you'll find out in a few days." He muttered. I put the sweater on over my shirt and grabbed my snow pants, walking into the bathroom. I slammed the door behind me. I began to take down my hair to fix it, when the door opened. "Sapphira look I'm sorry I just cannot tell you. It's a surprise."

"Whatever Parker." I put my hair up, pulled on my snow pants and walked back downstairs. Gord was at the bottom of the stairs.

"Where's Parker?" He asked looking behind me.

"He's coming." I said angrily grabbing my winter coat. We stood in an awkward silence for a few minutes before Parker walked down the stairs looking around.

"Let's go." He said rushing us out of the door. As I reached the door I tried putting my boots on as quick as I could. Finally after falling over once I got them both on and ran to catch up with the boys. As I reached them Parker stopped and turned around. The bitterly cold wind made his face turn bright red. "Alright I think we should go over here. He said pointing to a group of trees to our right.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Gord asked looking concerned.

"Yea." Parker said not taking his eyes off of the trees. He began to walk through the snow. Gord and I looked at each other and decided to follow. After walking for ten minutes and freezing our faces, we finally made it to the trees. As soon as we were in the woods feeling started to come back. Parker kept walking toward what looked like the sky. I stopped.

"Honey is it just me or is there no more woods or even land right over there?" He turned around.

"Come on, it's okay." He smiled.

"I don't know it doesn't look very safe to me." I began to back away. He walked over and took my hands in his.

"Do you trust me?" He looked into my eyes. There was no way I could ever go against him when I looked into them.

"I don't Park, I'm going back. I'll see you guys in a bit." Gord said walking back toward where we came. Parker's eyes never left mine.

"Do you?" He asked again.

"Of course I do. After everything you have done for me I would be stupid not to trust you." He smiled and pulled me toward the opening. As soon as we stepped away from the trees all you could see was we were on a huge mountain. As soon as the mountain met flat ground it was a blanket of snow as far as you could see. "Wow this is beautiful." I whispered to myself. Parker walked up behind me and wrapped his loving arms around me.

"Do you know what's even more beautiful than this?" He asked

"What?"

"The look on your face, when you look at me." I melted. I could help but turn around and kiss him. This time felt differently than any other time. This kiss was more intense, and I felt his love pouring into me. I had to pull back before I passed out. "You okay?" He asked panting.

"Yea that was just super crazy." I said as I wiped the corners of my mouth. He smiled and reached into his pocket.

"I think this is going to top that." I watched his hand closely as he wiggled his fingers in his pocket. "I have been doing a lot of thinking over the past few weeks. Sapphira there is no one else I want to be with. Hell, I have never felt this way about anyone." He pulled his hand out and grabbed mine. "The thing I got you for Christmas was not intended to be what it's going to be." I started to pull my hands away but saw the worry rush to his face.

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you know your dad is coming here tomorrow?" I shook my head. "Could you think of any reason why he would?"

"What are you trying to say Parker? I don't want to play mind games I just want you to come out with it." I said impatiently. He let go of my hands and reached into his pocket again. This time pulling something out, he held it in his fist.

"This was supposed to be a promise, that one day I would ask you to be mine forever." He got down on one knee. "Instead I am going to skip all that and just ask you to be mine forever." He opened his hand and held up a two carat pink sapphire ring, diamonds surrounding the band. I could see he was nervous about what my reaction was going to be. I fell to the ground and looked him in the eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I nervously walked to my full length mirror and looked into it. I had spent the majority of the day in and out of the salon and was feeling really anxious at this point. As I peered into the mirror, I saw a long, white, strapless dress that had a train that billowed about a foot longer than the bottom of the dress. The trim at the top had a pretty pink colored ribbon and also just above my belly was another one that flowed to the back. In the middle of my chest was a big round pendant with crystals that sparkled brightly. My makeup was a pale pink color and my hair was half up with a few curls here and there. I felt really cute, but really nervous about how Parker would react.

"Sapphira are you ready? The limo is waiting outside." Mrs. Hawthorn yelled up the stairs. I froze. There was nothing that I wanted to do more than to hide. No one would have ever seen me like this on any other occasion. My door opened slowly. "Miss Jade let's go. It's that time." I gulped and looked in the mirror one more time before slipping on my white with pink accented shoes. I turned clumsily and walked slowly down the stairs. My dad stood there with his camera ready. He stared for a moment before he snapped a picture.

"You look beautiful baby. Well I guess you're not anymore. You are growing up to be a beautiful woman." The doorbell rang. My heart sank to my feet. I was not ready at all. As my dad opened the door Parker stood with a corsage in his hand.

"Hello Mr. Jade" He said nervously shaking my dad's hand. He looked past him and saw me. His mouth dropped, and he froze where he stood. His tux was black with pink accents that matched mine completely. I walked over to him and kissed his cheek. "You look amazing tonight." He said with shakiness in his voice. I hugged him tightly.

"Why are you shaky?" I asked smiling because he seems just as nervous as me.

"Because I'm afraid of what may happen tonight. I have been thinking about it all day." He whispered as quietly as he could. I knew exactly what he meant. I felt the same way. After seven months, four of those being engaged, we still had not had sex. Since it was the cliché thing to do, we thought tonight just might be the right night.

"Me too." I whispered back. I slowly let him go as my dad began to take pictures of us. We put on my corsage that was on the small side but had the most beautiful pink orchids. I asked just for a few flowers because I wanted to dance all night without having to worry about breaking the flowers off. I carefully pinned his boutonniere to his tux and we took a few more pictures before walking out to the limo. He opened the door to the limo so I could crawl in. Looking in I saw no one else was waiting. "I thought we were sharing a limo with Gord or something." Parker got in behind me and closed the door.

"No I wanted to spend time alone with you before being stuck with everyone for the rest of the night. I really want to talk about this whole night." He put his arms around me and pulled me close. "I don't know if I can though, you look so good." He started kissing me and tried to lay me down on the seat.

"Parker no, I sat in one chair for seven hours today to look like this. There is no way I am going to walk in with my hair and makeup messed up. You can save that for later." He rubbed my side and looked at me with puppy dog eyes. I just sat back and ignored him.

"Fine what do you want to do tonight? There are a few parties going on. I say we just go back to my house and have a good night. If we want to drink you know we have a full bar." His mom was the biggest alcoholic I have ever met. The whole trip in Vermont she was drunk. Even when Parker proposed in front of everyone. I turned to face him.

"Babe whatever you want to do we can do. I just want to be with you all night." I kissed him gently. His face glowed.

"Sapphira I love you so much, really I just want to not go tonight and just lay on the beach together and talk." I nuzzled the nape of his neck.

"I love you too Park. We can go for a little while, get pictures, dance a little then leave." I said trying to sound disappointed. I didn't spend all day getting ready to leave in fifteen minutes.

"I mean if you wanna stay I guess we can. It's just not my thing. I mean everyone is going to be there and I don't want to share you with anyone." He said pulling my face to his. He kissed me passionately. Every time our lips touched I couldn't breathe, he sucked me in so much I just could resist him. I pulled back slightly.

"I want to go to see who wins Prom king and queen. I might actually have a shot." I said sitting back and showing him. Not like he wasn't looking anyway. He half smiled. "What's wrong? You don't like it?" I said offensively.

"No no I'm not saying that at all. I'm just worried that one of the greaseball losers would be king and they would get to dance with you. I don't want them touching you. You're taken." He said grabbing my hand gently and looking at the ring that sparkled on my finger. I smiled and looked into his eyes.

"Park, I know I'm taken. And so does everyone else. No matter who wins tonight I'm not going to leave you for him. Plus who says I even will win? I was just saying I might have a chance. I honestly think it's going to be Mandy or Pinky." Parker looked at me as I went off into girl world.

"Are you okay?" He asked looking at me weirdly. I suddenly realized that I was changed. Being with Parker, I actually cared about myself and how people looked at me. I cared about how I looked at other people. And the worst, I actually wanted to be prom queen more than anything. I sat back looking at the grey carpeted floor.

"I want to win. I want everyone to like me enough to pick me." Parker laughed.

"Sapphira are you serious? Did you look in the mirror at all? Have you walked through the school campus? I get so uncomfortable every time there is a group of guys. I'm always afraid that you will notice one of them and leave me. I cannot even stand to think about it." He started to get worked up. I glanced over to see his chest rising and falling quickly.

"Parker I will never leave you. You changed me. For the better I think. I came here a bitchy girl who wanted nothing to do with anyone. But you kept pushing and pushing until finally I let my walls down. Now I am so happy I don't ever want to go back to that girl." He looked at me his eyes welling up with tears. One of them broke free and began to drip down his perfect cheek. I leaned over and kissed it as it reached his jaw.

"I'm sorry. I need to suck it up and be a man." He sighed. "Sapphira I know you've changed, I've watched it happen. It just worries me that I changed you. I didn't want to change you at all. I loved you for who you were." I sat back.

"So are you saying you don't love me now?"

"No I'm not saying that at all! I'm saying I loved you then so you didn't have to do anything for me. Sapphira you will be the perfect wife. I feel like the luckiest guy because I got you. Even Derby is jealous of me." I laughed.

"He is not he is so being towed around by Pinky he doesn't have time to even think about going to the bathroom never mind look at other peoples relationships." Parker rolled his eyes and slightly smiled.

"You really don't know how beautiful you are do you?" He said looking into my eyes. I shook my head and leaned in to kiss him. His soft tongue touched mine as we kissed. The limo stopped out in front of the school, and the door opened.

"We are here." The driver said awkwardly as we kissed. Finally we pulled away and got out. We walked toward the main building with the crowd of other students that were attending. My arm locked in Parker's I glanced around at the groups of boys staring at me. I smiled realizing that Parker might have been right. He just might be the luckiest guy in school.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**I do not own the rights to any of the songs mentioned. They were included only because I think they have great lyrics. **

"Alright students it is now time for the announcement of prom king and queen." Dr. Crabblesnitch said from the stage they brought into the gymnasium. Everyone crowded the bleachers for the moment that we were all waiting for. My palms began to get sweaty. "Okay first prom king. And your Bullworth academy prom king this year is…" He slowly opened the envelope. "Wow apparently this was a close one because we almost had a tie breaker for king. Your winner is Lefty Mancini!" Lefty stood up in his black tux with his cigarettes hanging from the breast pocket. He walked down the bleacher waving at everyone. There was a loud boo coming from the jocks and the preppies that sat around me. He walked up onto the stage and accepted the crown on his head and walked to the microphone.

"Wow well I guess thanks." He stuttered and stepped away from the microphone. I clapped for him and looked over at Parker who looked mortified. The last person he wanted me to be up there with was Lefty and I know he was praying that someone else would win queen.

"Alright girls now the moment you are waiting for." The principal spoke again trying to rip the envelope open as quickly as he could. Finally getting it open he cleared his throat. "Alright ladies. Your Bullworth academy prom queen is Sapphira Jade." I froze. Never did I actually think I would win. The cheers coming from around me was almost deafening. I stumbled to my feet and walked down the bleachers. Lefty quickly ran over and held my hand helping me down the last few steps. He walked me back to the stage. I began to shake with excitement. Looking around at everyone from where I stood were all smiling faces, except for one. Parker looked at Lefty with pure hatred and if he had the option he would have punched him in the face just for touching my hand. Dr. Crabblesnitch placed the silver crown on my head and handed me a small bouquet of flowers. I took the flowers and walked up to the microphone shaking worse because now I was about to talk in front of the entire school.

"Uh I guess thank you for everyone that voted for me. I uh never thought that me of all people would win this. But I did and I guess the one person I have to thank the most is Parker for making me see the real me." I looked up at him as he looked down at me more depressed than I had ever seen him ever. I backed away from the microphone as Dr. Crabblesnitch walked back in front of it.

"Okay now the king and queen take the floor." He said gesturing Lefty and I to the floor. He held his hand out and led me out to the middle of the floor and wrapped his arms around my waist. I placed my hands on his shoulders. We started to sway as Death Cab For Cutie's 'I Will Follow You Into The Dark' began to play.

"Sapphira I'm really glad you won. I wouldn't have wanted to dance with anyone but you." Lefty said whispering into my ear. I looked at Parker as we turned, pure rage engulfed his face.

"I'm really glad you won too. It was a shock that I actually won though. I thought Mandy would have won." He smiled at me.

"Guess the underdogs got the last laugh here." I smiled slightly as I was facing Parker again. This time he was standing, fists clenched. I felt Lefty's hands move down to my hips and pull me closer. I moved back quickly.

"What are you doing? I am with Parker. Not just boyfriend girlfriend. I mean like we are engaged and you know that."

"Sapphira why him?" I looked at him confused. "Why did you pick him instead of me? I know he has money, but he isn't a nice guy. You deserve so much more than he can give." I pushed him back farther.

"Parker gives me everything that I could ever want. He helped me be who I am today. If it wasn't for him I would not be right here right now with this crown on my head. I would be sitting in the corner by myself looking in at the winners wishing it was me. Wishing that I wasn't so stubborn that it was actually making my life miserable. I love him more than anything. And as far as why I picked him? I guess because he was there for me since my first day here. I mean you are a nice guy and you did help me out that day." I said the last part quietly trying not to think about it. "But there is just something special about him." As I looked for him again, he wasn't there. The song ended and the whole room began to clap and whistle. I pushed Lefty back and scoured the room franticly looking for Parker. He was nowhere in sight.

"Sapphira, just know that if things don't work out with you two, just know that I'll wait for you as long as I have to." Lefty said grabbing my hand. I nodded and let go walking toward the exit doors. I looked toward the pool entrance and saw a figure slumped sitting against the wall in the dark. I slowly walked over and saw it was Parker crying into his knees. I knelt down and rubbed his back.

"Do you know how hard that was to see you dancing with him like that? Do you know it took Gord, Bif, Bryce, and Derby to hold me back from going down there and killing him?"

"Do you know how easy it was to tell him that I was so in love with you and nothing would ever change that? Park, nothing is going to make me feel differently about you. I won tonight because of you. I am prom queen because of you. And do you know that tonight you are going home with the prom queen? I am going to prove to you that nothing is ever going to change how I feel about you." He looked up at me, his eyes full of tears.

"How are you going to do that? Sapphira there is nothing that you can do."

"Why are you acting like this all the sudden?" I demanded.

"You left me the night of the tournament to go out to dinner with him. You left right before the biggest match that I was taking place in, to have dinner with him. How am I supposed to feel when I see him grab your waist like that and pull you close? The guy you ditched me for, had his hands all over you in front of the entire school, and I was just supposed to sit back and ignore it." He sobbed. I had never seen him this upset. And I didn't know he felt so upset that I left.

"Why are you telling me this now? Why wasn't this brought up before?"

"Because I tried to let it go. I thought for sure Derby was going to win king. I know I can trust him because I was there and Pinky was there." I heard a set of footsteps behind me. I quickly turned to see Mandy standing there. I stood up and walked to her.

"What's up?" I asked impatiently wanting to get back to Parker. She looked behind me to see him crying. I stepped in the way. "What's up?" I asked again even more agitated. She walked up to me and hugged me.

"Congratulations. I think you look beautiful tonight. If I didn't win I wanted it to be you." I put one hand on her back and patted it once before taking my arm back down. "Sorry I just needed to say that." She said letting me go and walking back inside. I slightly smiled and walked back to Parker. I sat down on the ground next to him He quickly jumped up pulling me with him.

"No your dress will get dirty. Do you want to go in and dance with me the last song? Then we can get out of here?" He asked wiping his tears. I nodded. He led me back inside.

"Hey you two are you okay?" Gord asked the moment we reached the dance floor.

"Yea we're okay." He said wrapping my arms around his neck and putting his hands around my waist. 'Wonderful Tonight' by Eric Clapton began to play. "You know we don't have a song." He said quietly.

"I know we better decide soon we are getting married in a few months." I said glowing. He smiled back at me wiping his eyes again. "Parker regardless of what happened tonight or in October, I am still going to stand beside you and only you, no matter what." He kissed me more passionately than he ever had before. We danced and kissed until the lights came back on and we were getting kicked out.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

We arrived at Parker's house at about two in the morning. All of the lights were off so it was obvious his parents were not home or out of town. They left at the drop of a hat and would forget to tell Parker about it. He grabbed my hand and we made out all the way up to his bedroom. The moment he closed the door to his bedroom he pushed me down on the couch.

"Sapphira can it please happen tonight?" He asked almost like he was begging. We had been together eight months and still not had sex. Parker has been antsy about it since the Vermont trip. He got down on his knees and clasped his hands together. "Please" I smiled. He looked so cute when he gave me his sad puppy dog eyes. It made me melt. I stood up and walked over to his closet. "No where are you going?"

"Just stay there. If you want to get on the couch you can. I'll be right back." A few days ago I bought lingerie and hid it in his closet when he was taking a shower. I got my dress off as quickly as I could and put on my new maid costume with the highest high heels I had ever seen and black thigh highs. The outfit left so little to the imagination I might was well been naked but I felt so cute. I slowly walked out and saw him slumped on the couch. I took a deep breath and sexily walked over to him. "Are you dirty?" I asked walking up in front of him. His eyes popped out of his head, his mouth dropped, and I saw his pants rise up. I knew I picked the right outfit. He looked up at me.

"What are you doing?" He asked sitting up a little straighter.

"Trying to be sexy. Is it working?" I asked turning to the side and bending over pretending there was something on the floor.

"Uh huh." He said leaning toward me. He grabbed my waist and pulled me over to him. I stood in the floor in front of him.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked in a seductive voice. He looked me up and down. I had never seen him so speechless.

"Uh I don't know. I really want you to come here so I can tear your clothes off." I looked down at him squirming in his tux. I bent down and unbuttoned his jacket slowly. Under my hands his chest was moving violently. He sat up as I undid the last button taking it completely off. Then I started on his shirt buttons. Instead of taking it off I just left it open and kissed his bare chest. I saw him grab the couch out of the corner of my eye. I smiled knowing he was enjoying this as much as I was. I moved my mouth down to his sexy abs and ran my tongue along the ripples. He moaned slightly.

"What's wrong?" I asked innocently. He shook his head unable to speak. I reached my hands down and unzipped his pants pulling them off quickly. He pulled me back up and made me straddle him on the couch. He kissed me as he laid me slowly down on the couch. Him on top of me. It didn't last very long at all, but I knew when he entered me, that I was making the right decision.

Graduation was coming up in about a week. And the wedding was coming up in two. As the days went by I realized that I was missing things for the wedding. My dress from prom was altered to be my wedding dress for the something old. Parker's mom gave me the jewelry that she wore to her wedding that was something borrowed. But as far as something new and blue, I had no idea. Gord and I walked around Old Bullworth Vale looking into all the windows of all the shops.

"Are you happy?" He asked looking into the bakery, his mouth watering from the displays of cakes and pies.

"Of course, actually I couldn't be happier, I'm just nervous that I still don't have everything for the wedding yet. What about here?" I asked him looking into a lingerie store.

"You're going to buy something for that night with me?" He asked, a disgusted look spread on his face.

"No like a garter or something for the blue thing then I'll get like a hair accessory for the something new." He looked at me.

"You girls and the wedding superstitions. Fine let's go." He said walking up to the door and holding it open for me.

"Welcome if you need any help just let me know." The cute girl behind the counter said dreamily, like we had just woken her up.

"Thanks." I answered walking to the garter section. "Alright Gord I only see three blue garters, which one do you like?" I asked holding the three up. He looked at them and decided on the white one with a blue stone dangling from it.

"This is disgusting. I now know what you'll be wearing under that dress. Gross." I laughed as I brought it up to the counter and pulled out my credit card. As we left the store I saw the black hair and jean jacket that always made me nervous standing across that way.

"So you wanna go this way?" I asked Gord trying to make sure he didn't see Lefty.

"Yea we can go to Aquaberry, find you a stupid hair thing then go home right?" I punched him in the arm.

"You didn't have to come with me." He hugged me.

"Yes I did, I would be a terrible friend if I didn't." As we walked through the Aquaberry doors Gord spotted a new outfit that he had to try on. As soon as he went into the dressing room the entrance door opened, Lefty walked through.

"I'm going to make this quick and this is the last time. If you want to be with that loser that's fine. But I would treat you like a queen, and you and I could have a long happy life together, but I need to know right now that you are staying with him." He said quietly.

"I made it really clear at prom that you and I are just not going to happen. So just leave me alone. This is done. I am getting married in two weeks." He hung his head.

"Fine." He said sadly. He quickly looked at me, kissed my cheek and walked out of the door.

"Oh Sapphira what do you think?" Gord said modeling the clothes.

"Great Gord." I said watching the greaser walk away for the last time.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Sapphira Jade." Dr. Crabblesnitch called from the tall podium in front of the graduating class. I heard cheers come from the audience in front of me and the students behind me. I nervously walked up to the front and shook the principal's hand as he handed me that small blue folder containing me diploma. A tear ran down my cheek as I walked back to my seat. Parker sat behind me and rubbed my back.

"I love you." He said leaning forward in his chair and whispering in my ear. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it, letting him know that I loved him too. Finally he called Parker's name. I stood up and cheered along with the rest of the preppy clique. I heard a few boos come from the greasers, but I didn't care. Parker and I were one step closer to starting our lives together. He smiled at me as he walked back up the bleachers and took his spot behind me. He grabbed my shoulder and squeezed it from excitement. As soon as Dr. Crabblesnitch presented the class we all stood up and threw our caps in the air. Parker jumped down to my row and held me close. "I love you so much." He said squeezing me tightly.

"I love you too Parker." I said we kissed and continued to kiss long after the crowds disappeared.

"So my parents got me a car." Parker told me over the phone later that night. "It's nice, it's an SUV with tons of things like a DVD player and stuff. They said it will be great for when we have kids." He laughed. "So what did you get?" He asked.

"Nothing. My dad said that he has to give us our present. Meaning you have to be there. But I guess it's a wedding present too or something. So we might not get it until that day. Whatever it's only a week right?" I said sadly. I secretly wished my dad got me something, even if it was small. It made me feel selfish that I actually had a parent who could afford to get me something, and that I hated not getting anything. I sighed.

"Hey do you want me to come over?" He asked from the other end of the line.

"No I think I'm gonna go to bed. I love you Parker."

"I love you too Sapphira." He said sadly. I hung up the phone and laid on the bed looking up at my ceiling.

"Why am I feeling this way?" I asked myself out loud. There was a loud knock on my door.

"Sapphira can I come in?" My father asked from the other side.

"Yea." I answered rolling over on my side with my back facing him. He walked in and sat on my bed.

"I know you are really upset I cannot give you the present tonight. So if you want we can play twenty questions. You ask me a question and I answer honestly." I rolled over to face him.

"Really?" He nodded. I sat up and thought about my first question. "Is it a living thing?"

"No."

"Is it big or small?"

"Big."

"Hmm, big. Alright, Smaller than me or bigger?"

"Bigger." A smile on his face.

"Can I sit in it?"

"Yes."

"Does it move?"

"Nope."

"Damn, I thought it might have been a car."

"No that's what Parker's parents bought you guys."

"Both of us I though it was just for him at least that's what he told me."

"No it was for you too. Fifteen to go." This game was harder than I thought. I was trying hard to think about what a parent would get for graduating.

"Can I hold it?"

"If it's bigger than you? No. Fourteen." Damn what a wasted question. "You can try but I doubt you can."

"So it's bigger than me, doesn't move and I cannot hold it. Hmm. Oh and I can sit in it." He nodded at me with the biggest smile on his face. "If your dad bought it for you would you be really happy?" He laughed.

"Yea I think I would have been really excited at your age." The one thing I could think of at my age and something I would be excited about was all my college years being paid off or a house. But only one was possible.

"Did you pay off my schooling?"

"Well yea I did that a few months ago."

"Did you get me an apartment near school?" He made a sour face.

"No but close kiddo."

"A house?" I guessed thinking it was impossible. He pulled a key out of his pocket and dangled it in front of my face. "You cannot be serious." I said thinking it was a joke.

"Twenty Five Maple street Postlantic is all yours and Parker's. It comes bare but Parker's parents took care of the furnature. On your wedding night you have a home to go to." He said tearing up a little. I jumped up and hugged him tightly around his neck. I knew I was cutting off his air but I didn't care. I had never loved my father more than I did right now.

"You really did not have to do this dad. I would have settled for a cardboard box." He pushed me back a little so he could breathe.

"You have come such a far way that you deserve this." He looked at me. "You have to go to bed. You have a long day ahead of you tomorrow then it's time for the pre wedding stuff. I hope you're ready." I laid down on the bed and sighed. He walked out of the room and turned off the light, and closed the door behind him. Staring at the ceiling again I realized in a few days I would be Mrs. Parker Ogilvie. With that being the last thought in my mind I was swept off into a nice solemn sleep.

I woke in the middle of the night in a panic. I sat up and looked out my open window. The wind blew the white curtains. I ran over and closed the window so it was only open a crack and looked around. As my eyes scanned my closet door I saw it was open. I slowly walked over and opened it. As I did Parker jumped out and covered my mouth. I yelp a little.

"Shh, it's just me." I punched him in the side and laid down on my bed.

"You are an asshole." He laughed quietly and eyeing the door wondering if my father heard me.

"I'm sorry I just had to see you and I wanted to give you your present." He pulled out a black velvet box and handed it to me.

"Park, I didn't get you anything." I sad looking at the box then up at him. His eyes were dark and warm.

"I don't need you to get me anything; you have given me more than I could ever want." He said placing his hand on my leg and kissing my cheek. I looked at him.

"And what have I given you?"

"Your heart. That is the most priceless gift you could ever give me." He leaned in and kissed me. I tried pulling him on top of me. He pushed me away. "No you have to open this first." I quickly opened it. A pair of large dangling diamond earrings glistened in the moonlight that barely shone in the room. "I got those for you for the wedding." I placed them on the bedside table and pushed him down on my bed.

"I have to give you something. Those are really pretty and I know really expensive." I kissed him softly on the lips.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

I adjusted the tiara in my hair as I looked at myself in the mirror.

"No you let it alone!" The short male hairdresser said walking up behind me and moving the tiara back the where he had it. The off white color of the dress made my skin shimmer. Mrs. Ogilvie had a dress special made just for me. It was low cut but had lace where my cleavage should have been, and on the side had frills that made it look like a Spanish style dress. The train was at least five feet long behind me. The shoes were a simple off white heeled shoe. I felt beautiful as I modeled for myself in the mirror. "Beautiful Miss Jade." The man said fixing my hair from behind. He had put my hair half up and used a curling iron to make giant loose curls.

"Sapphira can I come in?" Pinky asked from the other side of the door.

"Yea Pink." I said standing sideways looking in the mirror. She walked in wearing the long mermaid dress. I picked out a very pale pink color to match the shade that I wore. I wanted to have a pastel colored wedding. She walked in and smiled.

"Sapphira oh my gosh! You look so pretty." She said grazing her hand against my arm.

"Thank you! Mr. Furr, can you leave us alone for a minute?" I asked the short man. He bowed and left the room. "Pinky I have something to ask you." She looked at my hair and fixed an out of place curl.

"Of course! You did pick me to be the maid of honor after all." She seemed very happy about it.

"Don't get me wrong, I love Parker, but do you think that this is too soon? Like that we are too young?" Pinky stepped back and smiled.

"Sapphira, I have never seen two people so happy together. You just have cold feet. You are going to marry Parker today and you will be so happy you did. I mean you two haven't even been together a year yet, but I can see this is going to last." She kissed my cheek softly. "Can I fix your make up?" I nodded trying not to cry. Why up until today did I feel I was ready for this, and now that the day was here did I feel terrified? I sat on the computer chair as pinky carefully reapplied my makeup.

"Girls the limo is here." Mr. Furr said knocking on my door. A wave of nausea ran up to my mouth. Pinky jumped up and down with excitement.

"This is it Sapphira." She said kneeling down in front of me. "This is your day. You look beautiful. Come on." She grabbed my hand as she stood back up and led me out of my bedroom door. I stopped and glanced back one last time. Tonight I would be living in a new house in a different town. This was the last time my room would be my room. I held back a tear as I turned away and made my way down the stairs. I looked up to see my father standing at the bottom of the stairs, tears streamed down his face. Finally my foot met the floor as he held his arm out. I smiled at him and wrapped my arm in his.

"Sapphira you are beautiful." He said placing his other and on mine. He helped me out the door, Pinky carrying my train and getting me into the limo as carefully as possible. The ride to the park was only a two minute ride, but for me it felt like an hour. My dad and Pinky talked the whole way about how excited they were, I could only sit and try with everything I had not to throw up. The limo stopped and a moment later the limo driver opened the door. My father got out first and held out his hand to help me out. Pinky grabbed the back of my dress and held it up as she got out. I looked around and saw a lot of unfamiliar faces, but the few I did recognize, I was glad to see. Mrs. Ogilvie ran over and hugged me.

"Oh my goodness, I am so lucky I get to say you are my daughter in law." She cried. I let out a big breath as she backed away. "Mr. Furr, here." She snapped her fingers and pointed at my hair. "Fix this now, she is goin up there in less than five minutes and I want her to be prefect, not almost prefect." She snapped at the man. "We aren't paying you five hundred dollars an hour to stand around and be pretty, that is her job." She said pointing at me. The man scurried over and started moving my hair around and made sure my tiara was right in the center. He stepped back after a moment and presented me. "Much better thank you. Now make sure it stays like that all day, but stay out of the pictures." She snapped at him. The music began to play letting us know it was that time to begin. Mrs. Ogilvie kissed my cheek and walked over to her husband. They locked arms and walked through the park entrance. Pinky grabbed my bouquet and handed it to me. It was a very large bouquet with plumeria and orchids. She then grabbed hers and walked to the entrance. The wedding party was only Pinky and Gord so my turn was coming up quicker than I was prepared for. I wiped my sweaty palms and locked arms with my father.

"Aren't you glad our family was never like Mrs. Ogilvie?" I laughed a little. I know he was trying to kill my nerves, but nothing he could have said could help me get rid of them. The music changed to let me know, it was time. "This is it kiddo, after this you won't be my little girl. You will be my grown up daughter. I love you." He hugged me quickly kissed my cheek and held out his arm again for me to grab. Slowly we walked up to the threshold. Everyone stood and watched as I walked down the aisle with my father, I looked up at Parker who wiped his eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own any of the rights to the songs mentioned, they are just either fun, romantic, and just great to dance to at a wedding. **

**Chapter 14**

The ceremony went by quick, but was wonderful. As soon as my hands met Parker's, the nausea disappeared, and all I felt was happiness. As we said our vows he cried to the point where you could barely understand him. The look on his face was the same look he gave me when he first told me he loved me. As soon as the justice of the peace told his to kiss the bride the whole wedding stood up and cheered. He kissed me with so much passion some people even awed. As we parted we turned and faced the crowd of people behind us. They all clapped for us as we walked down the aisle for the first time as husband and wife. As soon as we were outside of the gates he picked me up and twirled me around kissing me as he did. He placed me gently back on the ground.

"Hello Mrs. Ogilvie." He said with his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Hello Mr. Ogilvie." I said with my arms wrapped around his neck.

"You are so beautiful. I just want to take you somewhere where it's only the two of us so I don't have to share you." He started slow dancing with me on the sidewalk to no music. It was such a beautiful moment, nothing could have ruined it.

"Excuse me guys." He parted and looked to see Lefty standing there wearing what looked like a hand me down suit. "I just wanted to say congratulations, Parker you are a really lucky guy to be able to wake up next to her every morning for the rest of your life. But here, I have to go, I just wanted to give this to you guys." He held out a white envelope. Parker cautiously took it. "Don't worry it doesn't have a bomb. I just wanted to give you this for the trouble you guys went through involving me this year. It's the least I can do." He put his hands in his pockets and nodded at the two of us before walking off into the sunset. Parker held the envelope out to me. I opened it carefully to not rip the card inside. I pulled it out and read it aloud.

"On Your Wedding Day, As time goes on your love gets deeper, so don't pray to stay in this moment pray for the next. Congratulations, Lefty. He put three hundred dollars in here." I said holding up the hundred dollar bills. I turned toward the direction Lefty walked and only saw a silhouette. I handed Parker the card and ran, clutching the money in my hand. I panted as I finally caught up to him. "Lefty." He turned quickly around. His blue eyes looking into mine. "We cannot accept this." I said trying to catch my breath.

"Yes you can." He said pulling his hand out of his pocket and placing it on my shoulder. Parker appeared behind me.

"Please take it Lefty." I begged. Parker nodded.

"We don't need it. If you don't take it at least come back to the reception and eat a bit." Parker said genuinely. Lefty shook his head. I walked up next to him and wrapped my arm in his.

"You have no choice." I said pulling him back to the park. As we walked up everyone stood around smoking cigarettes and talking about how moving the ceremony was.

"Hey where have you guys been and why is he here?" She sneered at Lefty. He turned toward me.

"This is why I didn't want to be here, I don't belong." He tried to walk away but Parker stopped him and grabbed his shoulders.

"We invited him, he is just as welcome here as you." Parker snapped. Lefty unenthusiastically turned around.

"We aren't in high school anymore I think we can get over the whole clique thing. Plus this is my day and I want no drama, so let's go have fun. Lefty you go over to the table with my dad, see he's right there?" I pointed to my dad who started to drink his beer. Lefty was about to protest but hung his head and walked over to the table and sat down.

"Alright everyone! Coming to you live tonight The wedding of the century!" The dj said over the microphone. "Presenting first Pinky Gauthier, accompanied by her escort Gord Vendome." Justin Timberlake's 'Sexyback' began to play over the speakers as Gord and Pinky danced back into the park, as they were seated Parker and I held hands. "Alright ladies and gentleman the couple of the hour. Presenting for the first time Mrs. And Mrs. Parker Ogilvie!" The crowed cheered as Parker walked and I danced our way up to the head table under the gazebo. "Alright now for the couple's first dance as husband and wife." Parker grabbed my hands and pulled me out to the dance floor that the coordinators made just for us. The dj put the needle on the record and 'The Way You Look Tonight' by Frank Sinatra echoed in the air as I wrapped my arms around Parker's neck.

"I have been waiting for this since December. This morning I woke up and knew that today was the day I became the luckiest guy alive." He said tearing up again.

"I woke up this morning and thought I was going to throw up. I was so nervous, but now that I'm here with you I know why." Seeing him begin to cry made my eyes well up with tears.

"And why is that?" He asked placing his forehead on mine.

"Because I am now married to the most beautiful guy in the world. You have the sweetest heart, your face makes me swoon, and your body makes me tremble. You are the most perfect guy in the world. I was nervous because you could have any girl you wanted and you chose me, I was afraid I wouldn't be good enough for you." All around us people began to tap on their champagne glasses, making the clinking noise. Parker smiled and pressed his lips to mine. Everyone cheered as we kissed. The song ended quicker than it had started and we were walking back to our seats.

"Alright now father daughter dance." My father stood up and walked to me leading me out to the dance floor. 'What a Wonderful World' by Louis Armstrong played. As the song started we swayed to the music. I buried my face into my fathers black jacket and cried as he sang the song to me. By the end of the song his voice began to crack. I looked up at him to see the tears running down his cheeks. I wiped them away and smiled at him.

"I love you daddy, and thank you for everything you have done for me over the years, and even this today. I don't think I have ever thanked you for putting up with my crap over the past few years. I mean after mom left I didn't know how to act. And this past school year made me realize just how much I have taken for granted." He now began to sob as the song ended.

"Sapphira no matter what you have said or done in the past has made me love you less. You are everything to me. Now you get up there with your husband and make him just as proud as you have made me." He kissed the top of my head and led me back to the head table. Gord stood up holding his champagne glass in the air. Everyone quieted down and held theirs up too.

"First off welcome everyone to this great occasion. And uh, hold on my paper is here somewhere. Ah there it is. Alright, last August we stood down at the bus stop like we did every first day of school. The only difference this year was that here was a beautiful girl standing with us. I remember Parker turning to Bif asking who she was. Bif only shrugged and gawked at her. Pinky asked the girl's name who answered 'Sapphira Jade'. Since that day Parker was smitten with her. He would talk about her all the time, he would go off into his own world of day dreaming, when he would see her he would freeze up and start to stutter. Now Sapphira on the other hand was a little hard to crack. She would avoid him, if she saw him coming she would go in the other direction. She did any and everything she could to stay away. Something happened when Parker took her to the beach to 'talk' one night, and she realized how much he cared about her, and how much she was really starting the care for him. Since that day, they have been together doing things together, and laughing together, even crying together. Seeing these two together gives me hope that there is a special someone out there for all of us that can make us just as happy as these two. Parker and Sapphira congratulations to you two and I wish you all the love and happiness in the world. Love you guys." He raised his glass and took a sip. Everyone else, did the same. Dinner and dancing went by quicker than you could blink an eye and it was the last dance of the night. Everyone piled onto the dance floor and danced to 'Three Little Birds' by Bob Marley.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The sun rose and shinned brightly through the large bay window. I opened my eyes slightly to see Parker was still sleeping soundly. Quietly I rose out of bed and placed my warm feet on the cold wooden floor. I snuck into the long hallway and went to the door right across from our room and quietly opened the door. As I peeked in I saw David stir in his sleep. I carefully walked in and sat in the desk chair next to his bed and rubbed his messy black hair. He looked just like his father from the way he did his hair, to the way he smiled. He rubbed his nose and opened his bright brown eyes looking up at me.

"Mom what are you doing?" He asked groaning.

"Today is your first day of school honey. You have to get up and get ready." He threw a fit as I stood up and walked to the door. I turned and looked at him again as I walked back into the hall closing the door behind me. I walked into the kitchen and started to make a pot of coffee. As I turned around Parker sleepily walked in and sat at the kitchen table.

"Good morning sweetheart." He yawned as he rubbed his eyes. I walked over to him and kissed his head.

"Good morning." I said looking up as David walked in. He plopped down next to Parker and yawned. I smiled at the pair as I walked to the freezer. "Okay guys what do you want for breakfast?" I asked opening it and looking on the shelves.

"I want bed." David wined folding his arms and putting his head on the table. I laughed and pulled out a roast for dinner.

"Fine I'll make pancakes; you guys get ready to go." I said as the two looked at me sleepily. Parker stood up first and slapped David on the back gently.

"Come on son let's go." He said walking back toward the bedroom. David grunted but obeyed. I started to fry the pancakes as they both walked out. Parker was wearing his business suit and David wore the Bullworth Academy uniform. He pulled at it as he sat down.

"Mom I hate this thing do I have to wear it?" He asked picking a piece of lint from his pants. I smiled and watched as the young boy squirmed in his new Aquaberry sweater. Parker looked at me and smiled.

"Yes sweety you do." I walked over and kissed him on the top of the head as I placed the plate in front of him. He quickly ate as I handed Parker his. David finished his food and brought the dishes to the sink.

"I love you mom. Dad I'll be outside." He said giving me a hug. He quickly let go and walked out of the front door. Parker stood up walked over putting his dishes in the sink.

"Well, one down one to go." He said looking lovingly into my eyes. "I love you." He said kissing me on the lips, he then knelt down and kissed my large belly. "And I love you." He said rubbing it.

"We love you too." I said putting my hands on his. "Tell David I love him and good luck with school." He stood up and kissed my cheek.

"I will, I'll be home at five." He said turning and grabbing his black suitcase, as he walked out of the door. I looked admirably out of the kitchen window as my guys climbed into the large SUV and pulled out of the driveway. I slowly walked out of the front door and down to the mailbox where the morning paper waited as usual. I looked up and down the road, then up to the sky. The clouds were orange and yellow with the sun shining through like the heavens opened up for me to witness that moment.

"I love my life." I said as I rubbed my belly and walked back into twenty five Maple Street.


End file.
